


The Gaiankind Gambit Guidebook

by WolfenM



Series: The Gaiankind Gambit [1]
Category: Gaiankind - Fandom, The Gaiankind Gambit
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Fantasy, Folklore, Mythology - Freeform, Other, RPG, choose your path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfenM/pseuds/WolfenM
Summary: An RPG / choose your path game set in the Gaiankind storyverse. This is the general guide; you'll also need (the as-yet to be posted)Gaiankind Gambit Bestiaryand (also as-yet to be posted)Gaiankind Gambit Playbookto play.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This work is still being refined in preparation for beta-testing. The necessary companion books are not finished yet, but I had to post or lose the draft. You can look if you like, and even post constructive criticism, but you won't be able to do anything with it yet, sorry! LOL!

Welcome to the world of Gaia (you might know her as Earth), where all living things have potential for magic — some more than others. Beings of "Fey" class or greater magical strength are known collectively as the Gaiankind. Though it's believed that Gaia herself intends for the Gaiankind to be protectors and nurturers of Her creations, some instead vie for increased power, and control over others. Elemental (beings made of Elemental magic — ie, Earth. Fire, Air, and Water) and Celestial Beings (the souls of planets) might grant your Character amazing powers — or Possess their bodies! And hateful Hunters (from the "Simple" class — ordinary beings) might kill your Character for having magic. Or maybe you'll be a Hunter yourself, trying to rid the world of the monstrous Gaiankind!

**This game** is a little bit roleplaying, a little bit pick-a-path story, and a little bit board game. You choose how many players (you can even play alone, if you wish!), as well as how many Characters there will be per player. You can decide to work together or against each other, and you can change allegiances in-game. It's your story. (Just make sure you decide what is allowed and what isn't in advance.)

**You will need:**

  * this Guidebook (duh)
  * the _Gaiankind Gambit Bestiary_
  * a Playbook
  * a D10 — aka, a 10-sided die (if you don't have that, you can search for "dice roller" online to find virtual dice).
  * a coin for 50/50 flips
  * a pencil with an eraser (preferably one per player)
  * a Bookmark Log (i.e., some way to record the options you take, and may need to return to later, as you play)
  * a Character Sheet (you can download one from [gaiankind.com/gkg-re](http://gaiankind.com/gkg-re), or just write one out on an ordinary piece of paper) for each Character each person wants to play



**Optional:**

  * a Map (you can download one from [gaiankind.com/gkg-re](http://gaiankind.com/gkg-re), or just write one out on an ordinary piece of paper)
  * a token to represent your Character on the Map
  * a Magic Sheet (you can download one from [gaiankind.com/gkg-re](http://gaiankind.com/gkg-re), or just write one out on an ordinary piece of paper) for each Character each person wants to play, for ease of keeping track of Wells, and for easy reference of what magic your character has available to them
  * counters for keeping track of your Magic Wells
  * another coin (to signify what are Daylight and what are Night rounds)



**Things to decide before starting** :

  * whether you want to play with just a Playbook, or also with a Map; if the latter, decide if you want to play as a team or as individuals, and how many Spaces you will use.
  * who will be the Scribe, for writing down option numbers, etc, in the Bookmarks Log — and on the Map, if you play with one. They should also keep track of the Days, roll for Terrains, and roll for Non-Playing Characters (NPCs). The Scribe also makes decisions when Party members disagree. If playing with multiple Parties, you might have separate Scribes for each Party. Or you could have separate people for each task. Scribes should free to alter, add, or eliminate options — or add some of their own!
  * how many Characters you will allow each player to have (you probably shouldn't use more than three), and whether everyone has to have the same number of Characters or not
  * whether or not you want to restrict the kinds of Characters people play (such as: no starting as a Firstborn/Demigod or God)
  * play order (I suggest you roll for each person or each Character, and play in the order of the rolls, with the highest going first)
  * whether or not you will allow a Task or Option that's been rolled twice to stand, or make it be re-rolled, or let the Scribe or player decide on a case-by-case basis.
  * whether or not you want to adjust or omit any rules
  * what your Goal is (Note: there doesn't have to be a "win"; you can just play for a certain amount of time and see what happens. Sometimes it's the journey, not the destination.)
  * what the starting Currency will be (Double-Digit Roll, or have the Scribe decide, or vote),
  * whether you're going to roll up Beings with different stats than the _Bestiary_ or Playbook offers, to interact with.
  * whether you'll allow people to choose rather than roll when the option is given.
  * whether any rules should be changed or omitted, to suit your needs / tastes.
  * whether you want to just play like a boardgame, or really ROLEplay, with the Scribe describing scenarios, adding details, making Beings speak, etc.



**Possible goals:**

  * finding a certain Item/Being
  * reaching a Destination
  * playing until a certain event (such as: playing until everyone gains 100 Experience Points; playing until someone wins a certain amount of Currency; playing through five "Days"; playing until someone dies; playing until there's only one Character left; or playing until 5' O'clock) 
  * attaining an ability (such as reaching a certain Attack Factor, getting a wolf Thread, or becoming an F/D or God)




	2. Days

**Days** are comprised of a Daylight and a Night round. And easy way to determine rounds is to say each round equals one cycle of turns, but you can also say that a Daylight round is three cycles, while a Night is just one, etc. You can begin the game with a Night round, so a Day would then end after a Daylight round. At the start of a new Day, Wells are replenished; also, one regains one Hit Point at the start of each round. If using a coin to keep track of the time of day, use "Heads" to show that it's a Daylight round, and "Tails" to show that it's Night.

 

 **Full Moon Play** (optional)  
To determine if the Moon is Full, roll the D10 at the start of the game; if you roll a 10/zero, the moon is full. If the moon is not Full, keep rolling each Night until either you roll a Full Moon or it's the 28th Night round since you started play (automatic Full Moon). Once you have rolled a Full Moon, count 27 Night rounds until the next one (on the 28th), unless your chosen Playbook tells you otherwise.

The Full Moon will cause any Human Player Character of Gifted class or higher to shift into another Form: either Elf (if they have no Animal Threads) or to their primary Animal (if they don't have enough Mass, they will lose a Health Point and retain their Human Mass in the new form). They will stay in that Form until a Daylight round.

 

 **Dark Moon Play**  
Roll for Full Moon Play; if you still haven't rolled a Full Moon by the 14th Night Round, it's an Automatic Dark Moon. If you roll a Full Moon before the 14th Night Round, the 14th Night round after you rull the FUll Moon is a Dark Moon.

The Dark Moon will cause any Animal Player Character of Gifted class or higher with a Human Form to shift into their Primary Human Form (if they don't have enough Mass, they will lose a Health Point and retain their previous Form's Mass in the new form). They will stay in that Form until a Daylight round.


	3. Solitary versus Multi-Player, and Map Use

** Playbook-Only (No Map) **

**Solitary Play  
**When playing alone, you are your own Scribe. You can have multiple characters; decide if you want them to play as a Party, or if the characters, too, will play separately.

Before beginning, browse the Playbook's Market and, using the preliminary Currency (as stated in the Market), stock your characters up. On each Character's first turn, they should go to the "Terrains" section of the Playbook to start (if they're in a party, they should use the same Terrain as the first Member of their Party).

Each Character can perform up to three Actions (see the section ion "Actions" in this Guidebook) per turn (unless otherwise stated); they don't have to be applied to Tasks.

If you do choose to take on a Task, then once the Task is completed, note on your Character Sheet(s) the damage done, XP earned by the character(s) who completed the Task, and what items any Character has found and kept. Sometimes Tasks will be multi-part and include other Tasks; these are Quests, and can be found in your chosen Playbook. You can stay in the same Terrain Space for as long as you like, and just keep doing different Tasks or Searching, or roll to go to a new Terrain, unless otherwise instructed.

You should record every Terrain/Village/Town/City travelled to, and every Interaction/Task/Quest rolled, in the Bookmark Log. (It's up to you on how to do that.) Don't forget to keep track of whether a turn takes place during a Daylight or Night round, and keep track of whether or not it's a new Day yet at any given time!

If you roll a Task with a Terrain that you have no means to travel in (a Form, a Mount, a Conveyance), roll for a different Task. If you choose a Quest, you continue rolling/choosing Tasks and moving through Terrains while you complete your Quest. If a Quest requires your Character to return to a place (or person), just keep rolling/choosing Tasks until you reach it (or run into the person) again.

 

 **Multi-Player, Single-Party Play:**  
Starts the same as Solitary Play, except with multiple Players; all Players' characters are in the same Party save for one Scribe, who does not have any Characters of their own (they run the Non-Player Beings). If you want to play with multiple Parties, you must play with a Map.

The Scribe rolls for Terrains. If a Terrain is rolled that a character in the Party cannot travel in (no compatible Form or not enough Mass to Shift; no Mount; no Conveyance), roll for a different Terrain.

A Player who starts a new Task can decide if they want help with that Task (with the risk that another player in the Party might reap the reward) or not; subsequent Players can decide if they want to help the Characters with pre-existing Tasks, or start their own. The Scribe can override these choices. Depending on the Task, a character can abandon it, and even come back to it. Players can also decide not to try any Tasks at all (unless the Scribe demands otherwise), and just try their luck Searching.

You may choose to handle Turn-order differently than continuously staying with the same order, if you wish, such as having a Leader who does things first in every new Terrain / chooses all the Tasks and/or delegates, or rolling for Initiative for each new Terrain or Task, or in battle, etc.

 

 ** Playing With a Map  
**You can download a map grid for free from [gaiankind.com/gkg-re](http://gaiankind.com/gkg-re), or draw your own, or just make a list of the Space numbers.

You must decide if each of your Characters will play Solitary or in a Party — and whether the Party will include Characters from other Players. (Henceforth, Party will be used regardless of whether your Character is playing Solitary or in a Party). Everyone can be in the same Party if you wish, and can break off from or rejoin a Party at any time, at the discretion of the Party Members and the Scribe. Players can also vote a Character out of the Party.

On each Party's first Turn, they vote for or have the Scribe pick a starting Space on the Map for them. This will be an Urban Terrain, and therefore contain either a Village, Town, or City, and your character must be in a Human Form, so as to do Urban Activities such as buy Supplies, Train, etc. Once done with the Activities, vote for, roll for, or have the Scribe choose the next Space to move into. Any Space that doesn't have a Terrain is considered Uncharted; have the Scribe roll for a Terrain in those cases. If you're Travelling (see the "Actions" section of this Guidebook) multiple Spaces, have the Scribe roll for each Uncharted Terrain as you go. Write the Terrain-type on the Space. If you come across a Village/Town/City, write the type down in the Space. If it's a named Village/Town/City, write the name as well.

Play in the Space as you would for Playbook-Only Play. Once the Players or Scribe decide to travel (and nothing is preventing them from doing so), move the Party in any direction in which all Characters can navigate the Terrain, up to as many Spaces as equals the Speed of the slowest member of the Party, but stopping if they come across a Space that's Uncharted. You do not have to move in a straight line — you can move forward two and one diagonally, etc.

If a Character/Party member can't step on a Space because their Form can't travel on that Terrain, but the Character has another Form that can, they can Shift (provided they have enough Mass/Food to increase their Mass — see the "Threads" section of this Guidebook) and then move. If the Terrain was Uncharted, and the Scribe rolled a Terrain that someone cannot navigate at all, re-roll the Terrain, unless the Party wants to split up for the time being.

There can be multiple Characters/Parties in the same Space. Any other Players with Characters in that Space who are not part of your Party can decide to have their Characters, on their turns, Attack your Character, use a Spell on your Character, Give your Character something, Take something from them; or leave them alone. If there are multiple Characters in the Space, deal with each one, one by one, in order of play.


	4. Actions

The following can be used against any Beings (Non-Playing Characters) you come across — except for Elementals or Celestials, unless otherwise noted. They can only be used against other Player's Characters when you're playing with a Map.

 **To Perform a Physical Attack:** If playing with a Map, opponents should be in the same Space (unless you are using a weapon or spell that allows otherwise). Roll a D10 and add your Physical Attack Factor (see the Guide to Rolls and Factors in this book), plus the Attack Factor of any Attack or Spell you might be using. You must get higher than your opponent's Physical Defence (D10 + Physical Defence Factor + the Physical Defence of any shield or spell the defender might be using).

If they roll less than you, they must then subtract their roll from yours to find the difference, then remove one Health Point (or Hit Point, if the Target is an inanimate object) for up to every five points in difference (so an 8-point difference would mean losing two Health points, while a 12-point difference would mean losing three Health points, etc.). This loss is referred to as Physical Damage.

If your Physical Attack or spell has enough reach, you can do a Long-Range Attack — roll the D10 THREE TIMES, add the rolls, then add your Long-Distance Attack Factor (see the Guide to Rolls and Factors in this Guidebook) and that of any Spells or Items you're using.

Notes: If you attack a Character who is a Firstborn/Demigod or God, they have the option to try to transform _before_ your attack.

 **To Capture:** (This version cannot be used against Elementals or Disembodied Celestials. You must have an Elemental Vessel -- see the Market of whatever Playbook you're using -- to Capture Elementals.) If playing with a Map, you must be in the same space as your target, unless you're using Device or Spell that says otherwise. Similar to Physical Attack, but without intent to harm. Declare that you're attempting to Capture, then roll D10 plus your Physical Attack (and that of any Spells or Items you're using) versus your target's Evasion  + D10 (and that of any Spells or Items they're using). If your Attack trumps their Evasion, they are your Captive and Travel with you; they suffer no Damage. If you're not using a Device to hold them or a Mount/Conveyance to carry them, they cannot travel with you through Terrains that are not on their own list.

 **To Escape:** If your Character is in a Trap or Cage, or being held Captive, then on their next turn, roll their Escape against their captor's Capture Factor (see the Guide to Rolls and Factors, in this Guidebook). You may try up to three times per turn, thus using all of your Actions for that Character. You may also use this to free someone else's Character, or a Being.

 **To Perform a Psychic Attack:** You can perform a Psychic Attack from a distance, up to as many spaces as equals your Will stat. Spending a Spirit Well, roll a D10, and add your Psychic Attack Factor (see the Guide to Rolls and Factors in this Guidebook), plus the Psychic Attack of any Item or Spell you might be using. You must get higher than your opponent's Psychic Defence (see the Guide to Rolls and Factors, in this Guidebook).

If they roll less than you, your Opponent must then subtract to find the difference, then remove one Mind Point for up to every five points in difference (so an 8-point difference would mean losing two Mind Points, while a 12-point difference would cost them three Mind Points, etc.) If you fail your attack, you must remove one Mind Point for every five points you lost by. This loss is referred to as Mental Damage. If playing against a Being, if you defeat the Being, their Task is complete. Roll for new Task.

For Map Play only: Once a Character loses all their Mind points, they become the Puppet of the Player that they lost the last point to; their Mind points are then restored. The Player who lost the character may try to win their character back, by having another Character Banish (see below) the Opponent. If successful, the Puppet is freed.

 **To Banish:** Regardless of whether you're possessed or trying to Banish a Possessor from someone else, roll D10 + Will and get 12 or higher; you may only try to Banish once per Turn.

 **To Befriend:** To get (non-elemental, non-Celestial — unless they are an Avatar) Beings to join your Party. Roll D10 plus D10 versus their Will + D10. You must then roll D10 for them at the start of every Daylight Round after; 9 or higher means they leave your Party.

 **To Deliver:** (For Map Play only, and only available to certain Threads; see the _Bestiary_ ) You can bring Items to others up to three Spaces away and then return to your original Space, without it counting as part of your Travel for the turn. (Handy for if your Party splits up and you still want to be able to share Items, or you want to sell something to someone who really needs it but is far Away.) Mass of the Item being Delivered must be equal to or less than that of the Form making the delivery.

If you're asking another Character/Being to Deliver, it counts against YOUR Action count, not theirs. For a Being, you must roll D10 to see if they agree to do it, first; if you role less than 8, they refuse. (Or, a Character's Player can just decide to do it.)

 **To make a Truce:** (For Map play only.) When in the same space, ask if your Opponent wants a Truce, and see what they say. If you have one, neither of you can attack the other again until you have both left that Space. Anyone you have a Truce with becomes your Ally while in the same Space.

 **To Search:** If looking for a specific item or Being, roll D10; if you get a 0/10, you've Found it. If just looking in general, roll D10. Get 1 through 8, you've found an Item — roll for a Reward (see the "Rewards" section of your Playbook). If you get 9, you've found an Animal; roll for Animal Encounter (see the "Encounters" section in this Guidebook). 0/10, you found a Human (see the Pre-Generated Humans section of your chosen Playbook).

 **To Use a Spell:** Refer to the Spell's guidelines (see the "Spells" section in this Guidebook)on when and how a particular Spell can be cast.

 **To Use an Item:** Refer to the Item's guidelines in the Market of the Plauybook you're using on when and how a particular Item can be used. If you don't want an Item, you can Leave it (write it on the map; it stays there until someone picks it up), Sell it in a Market, or Give it to someone (they must be in the same Space in Map Play, and they may refuse what you offer).

 **To Take:** You can Take Items, or a Thread of whatever Form your Opponent is in (they don't lose their thread; you just add it to your own list) by performing either kind of Attack; if you succeed, you get the item in question. You and your Opponent must be in the same space. Parked items can be Taken with no effort.

 **To Study/Train:** See the "Urban Activities" section of this Guidebook.

 **To Eat:** You can eat any dead player or Being in the same Space as you. Things to know, if you're going to do it ....

-The Mass can be split amongst multiple characters.

\- If you're Simple or Fey and you eat a Gifted or Firstborn/Demigod, you can change into a Simple copy of it — but the change is permanent, unless you eat another Gifted-or-higher being, at which point you can either become the new Being or become yourself again.

\- If you're Simple or Fey and eat a God, you become Gifted and gain their Threads. Add whatever Wells of theirs you'd like. until you reach 7 total (including your original wells).

\- If you're Gifted and you eat a Gifted or Firstborn/Demigod, you gain their Thread(s) for one Change.

\- If you're Gifted and you eat a God, you become Firstborn. Add whatever Wells of theirs you'd like, until you reach 9 total (including your original wells), and acquire its Thread(s).

\- If you're an F/D or God and eat an F/D, you acquire its Thread(s). Add whatever Wells of theirs you'd like, until you reach 24 total (including your original wells).

\- If you're an F/D and eat a God, you become a God. Add whatever Wells of theirs you'd like, with no limit.

\- Regardless of your class, if you eat an Animal that's Gifted or higher, you gain their pelt, which can be used by any Simple, Fey, or Gifted to Change into that Form on Full Moons; you can sell / trade it.


	5. Experience

Your Character gains Experience Points (XP) by completing Tasks. The individual Task will specify how Experience is gained.

** Experience Rolls **

**Standard XP-** Roll D10; what you roll is your XP. **Battle XP-** If you perform a successful attack, roll D10 and multiply by the Damage you inflicted. **Special XP-** roll the D10 twice and multiply the two numbers together.

** Levelling Up **

Levelling up can increase your Strength, Speed, Stealth, Communication, Charm, Proprioception, Telepathy, and Intelligence (but not your Class). Each time you achieve a new level, choose one of those Abilities to increase by one point. To achieve:

Level 1 - gain 10 XP  
Level 2 - gain 25 XP  
Level 3 - gain 50 XP  
Level 4 - gain 100 XP  
Level 5 - gain 250 XP  
Level 6- gain 500 XP  
Level 7 - gain 1000 XP  
Level 8 - gain 2500 XP  
Level 9- gain 5000 XP  
Level 10 - gain 10,000 XP  
Level 11 - gain 25,000 XP  
Level 12 - gain 50,000 XP

If you want to keep going, just keep repeating the pattern, adding zeroes.

You can also gain XP by spending Currency to Study at the Library or Train at the Training Hall (see the "Urban Activities" section of this Guidebook). These activities allow you to increase specific Abilities faster.


	6. Elementals, Jötnar, Celestials, and Avatars

These are Non-Playable Beings (except for Avatars). They should be rolled and controlled by the Scribe.

 

 **ELEMENTALS  
**Except for Jötnar who take gendered hosts, they are genderless, though they may appear specifically one gender or another and are sometimes ascribed one. These Beings can grant your Character magical strength, known as Wells, in one of four Elements; when they do so, the extra well is known as a Blessing (pg. 24). Elementals vary in strength.

 **Classes** :  
**Sprites-** lesser Elementals, and not anchored to a place: Salamanders/Will-o-the-Wisps (Fire), Undines/Hydra (Water), Sylphs (Air), and Gnomes (Earth). They can only grant one Well.  
**Nymphs -** Mid-range Elementals, anchored to a place: Dryads/Oreads/Auloniads (Earth), Naiads/Oceanids/Nereids (Water), Aurai (Air), Hesperides/Djinn (Fire). They grant up to five Wells.  
**Titans-** Highest level of Elemental, they are the souls of oceans, mountains, great forests, and even weather systems. They grant up to ten wells.

  
**Jötnar  
**(Singular known as Jötunn.) They are Elementals merged with animals, usually humans; their Elemental strength depends on the Class of Elemental they were before they merged. If they were Sprites, add +1 to all Abilities; Nymphs add +2; Titans +3. They can't grant Wells to others, but they do increase the Wells granted to the offspring of the animal they are Possessing, by however many they would have granted in Blessing, and their children may also be Jötnar (if it comes up, flip a coin; Heads, they are). Trolls (Leirjötnar)/Gorgons/Satyrs (Earth), Kraken/Sjórisar (Water), Phoenixes/Demons/Eldjötnar (Fire), and Rocs/Angels/Vindþursar (Air) are a few examples. No one can be possessed by multiple Elementals; the stronger Elemental will prevail. If an Elemental tries to possess someone who is already a Jötunn, and it's of the same level as the Elemental already there, roll the D10 once for each Elemental; highest roll wins. If a Character was born Jötunn, their Elemental Class is equal to that of the Jötunn who sired them (if they had multiple Jötnar parents, take the stronger).

 

**Battling Elementals**

**Battling Non-Jötunn** **Elementals  
**If you anger a non-Jötunn Elemental and they attack you, roll the D10 once and multiply by 5 for Sprites, 7 Nymphs, and 10 for Titans, subtracting 1 from their roll for every Well you have in their element. Then roll your Defence (if playing as a group, _every_ Character in your Party rolls their Defense, individually, off the same Elemental roll), then subtract what you get from the Elemental's roll to determine the damage to you. Remove one Health Point for up to every five points in difference. If you wish to _attack_ a non-Jötunn elemental, you may only do so with spells. You may strike as a group, all at once; this counts as an Action against the subsequent turns of the rest of the Characters. The Elemental has 10 Health points; eliminate them, and you will have defeated it. Roll for a Rare Reward (pg. 90).

 ****Battling a Jötunn****  
This works like battling a God version of their form, but with 10 additional Wells in their dominant Element.

 

 **Replenishing Wells  
**If you get the chance to ask an Elemental to do this for you, first, roll D10 + Charm to determine if they will even do it; you must roll at least 7. If they agree, then roll D10 to see how much you are replenished. You can only fill the empty Wells you have, so if your roll exceeds that, the overage goes to the next Character in your party, and the next, until it's used. If there is still some left over, ignore it.

 **Sprites-** 1 to 5 = no points replenished, 5 to10 (or 0) = 1

 **Nymphs-** 1 to 3 = 1, 4 to 6 = 2, 7 to 9 = 3, 10 (or 0) = 4

 **Titans-** The number rolled is the number of points replenished (with 0 = 10).

 

 **Celestials  
**The souls of planetary bodies, these are a non-playable Beings you might encounter during a Task. They are genderless, although they are sometimes ascribed a gender (Gaia is frequently considered to be female). They can possess the bodies of Beings they grant power to; such beings are known as Avatars (see the next page).

 **Gaia-** Aka, Earth. She grants Wells close to equally in all Elements, with an extra nudge in Earth. She tends to favour mammals, especially those who dwell in burrows, and doesn't use Avatars often (her Avatar roll is 0/10 instead of 7). **Special Task:** It's Harvest time! When you find a Village, help them bring in the crops! Each member of your Party rolls for Food Reward as many times as equals their Strength.

 **Luna-** Aka, Earth's moon. They leave Fire-granting to Sol, but are extra generous in Spirit. They are more eager than most to Bless, and choose Avatars who love and revere them (they favour animals that live in the ocean, deer, predators, and especially those Beings who are black-and/or-white-coloured, particularly pied), treating them as partners (their Avatar roll is 5). They bring out the wild side of the Gaiankind. **Special Task:** Someone has killed one of Luna's favoured stags! Find a Hunter on your journey and fight them! Win and roll for Battle XP and a Weapon Reward. Kill them, and roll for an Ultra-Rare Reward!

 **Sol-** Aka, Earth's sun. Favours animals that live in sunny places, and those who rule. In Avatar form, they are exceedingly arrogant. **Special Task:** There's an Air Titan causing a Storm over Sol's current favourite worshippers! Find it (a non- Jötunn, Titan-Class Air or Water Elemental) during your travels and either Capture it with an Elemental Vessel (get Special XP) or vanquish it through Battle (Battle XP). Get an Ultra Rare Reward for success.

 **Mercury-** the planet. They favour the quick and the thieving. **Special Task:** Get past a locked Door with a Lockpick set and Search until you find an Ultra-Rare item. Roll 7 at any Temple (or a 6 in the Temple in Rome) to offer it to Mercury. If you succeed, roll for Special XP, and receive Seven League Boots (increase Speed by 7; cannot be Sold).

 **Venus-** the planet. They favour the beautiful. **Special Task:** Dress to impress! Find a butterfly faerie and get Faerie Silk, then get it made into a gown or a tunic at a Mercantile, then roll a 7 at a Temple  (or a 6 in the Temple in Rome) to get the attention of Venus. Roll D10 +Charm; get 11 or higher, and the Celestial approves, and you get to roll for Special XP and an Ultra-Rare Reward.

 **Mars-** the planet. They favour the battle-ready. **Special Task:** Prove yourself! Get to Rome and fight Gladiators in the Arena (pg. 116)! Win against 10. Roll for Battle XP each battle, and for Special XP and a Weapon Reward when the task is done..

 **Jupiter-** the planet. They favour good leaders … and frown upon the bad. **Special Task:** Jupiter is not pleased with the Roman emperor. Search for or Encounter a human (one listed as a Ruler, pg. 72) in Rome (pg. 108). Roll D10 — get 7, and you've found the emperor! Roll for Battle XP with each successful Attack; if you kill him, get a bonus of an Ultra-Rare Reward.

 **Saturn-** the planet. They favour the kind and the docile. **Special Task:** Find and free a Captured Animal; roll Standard XP, unless they are at the Arena (find it in Rome, pg. 108), in which case roll Special XP. Rescue five Animals total in your travels, and gain an Ultra-Rare Reward.

 **Uranus-** the planet. They favour those who fly. **Special Task:** Gather five feathers (Threads) from five winged creatures (listed in "Animal Thread Forms," starting pg. 28) and bring them to any Temple; roll 7 to successfully make an Offering to Uranus. Then roll for Special XP and an Ultra-Rare Reward.

 **Neptune-** the planet. They favour those who live in water. **Special Task:** A galley (pg. 89) has been terrorising the creatures of the Ocean Spaces!  Find and sink it for Battle XP and an Ultra-Rare reward.

 **Pluto-** the planet(oid). They favour both the deadly and the dying (but not the murderous). **Special Task:** Someone in Walnussheim (pg. 108) needs resurrecting! Find Hela (pg. 76), get her to join your Party, and bring her there. Then roll for Special XP and an Ultra-Rare Reward.

 

 **Avatars  
**If your Character was raised to God class by a Celestial, roll D10 at the start of every turn to determine if they've been Possessed by their Patron (the Celestial in question) — rolling a 7 means they are (see Gaia and Luna on the previous page for exceptions), and their Spirit Wells are increased by 10. If they are, roll for or choose a Quest (see the "Quest" section of your chosen Playbook), and remain an Avatar until the Quest is completed. Do not roll for Avatar status again until the game's Goal is met and you start another game.

**  
**

**Battling Celestials  
**If you anger a Disembodied Celestial and they attack you, roll the D10 once and multiply by 12. Then everyone in your Party rolls their Defense, individually against the same Elemental roll. Subtract what you get from the Elemental's roll to determine the damage to you. Remove one Health Point for up to every five points in difference. You cannot fight back against a disembodied Celestial.

 **Battling an Avatar**  
Use the possessed Being's stats, but increase all Abilities by 4.


	7. Character Generation - Wells and Classes

For the purposes of this particular section, your Character will be Human. (If you prefer to start with an Animal Character, look to the _Bestiary_ book and make adjustments). Start generating your Character with Simple stats, then alter them based on what Classes you decide that your Character's parents were. (You can also decide that they met an Elemental or Celestial before the game's start, but that probably wouldn't be much fun.) If there is a range listed for an Ability, choose or roll for a number. Abilities and Terrains remain the same when you level up, but you can gain (and lose) other Abilities and Terrains if you Shift to other Forms. (If you don't feel like generating a Character, find a Pre-Generated one in your chosen Playbook, and rename.)

If a Character starts the game with any zeros, note if they are zeroes from a birth defect, or because of an accident/from a degenerative illness. If the Character has or gains the ability to Shapeshift, and the zeroes are from an accident/degenerative, Shifting will undo the damage — so if the Character is half-blind because they lost an eye, they will regain the eye, and if they were going blind from diabetes, their eye will be as it was before the deterioration. If, by their genetics, they never had the item to begin with, such as being born missing a hand, the related stats will stay at zero, unless they use magic to change the situation (like flesh-shape to create a hand).

 

 **WELLS  
**Everyone has at least four Simple Wells of Magic — that is, magical reservoirs that store one of five Elements (Earth, Fire, Air, Water, and Spirit), with one element per Well. Everyone has one Simple Well that is filled with Spirit (a sort of wildcard that can be applied to any magic), and the other three Simple Wells are filled with whatever Elements correspond with their Sun, Moon and Ascendant signs of the Western zodiac (you can just pick 3, or plot a starchart). Everyone can potentially inherit more Wells of Magic from their parents, or be granted more Magic, permanently or not, by Elementals, Celestials, and Magical Items.

Note: For whatever Elements someone has a NON-Simple Well in, they are considered a mage for that element (so someone with a Fire Well and a Water Well is both a Fire mage and a Water mage). Someone who is a mage in each of all four of the Elements (aside from Spirit) is considered a Wizard.

 

**CLASSES  **

**Simple-** (Four to five total Wells.) "Simples" (aka Basics, also known pejoratively as Mundanes, Unaugmented, Giftless, Ordinaries, Borings, the Unfavoured, etc.) have nothing but the four Simple Wells of Magic, the bare minimum of power — they are the easiest Character to make but the hardest to play because of their limitations. If you want to be a Hunter/Jaeger (one who hunts Gaiankind), this is the most likely choice, since the Hunter/Jaegers' whole thing is hatred of Magic (although, playing a higher Class but living in denial of having Magic could make for an interesting Hunter/Jaeger). Simples cannot pass Wells on to their offspring. The child of two Simples is always Simple.

 **Mass** \- one point per foot (round up or down if height is between)

 **Abilities  
** **Strength:** 1 (sickly) to 7 (can bench 500 pounds)  
 **Shield** (how thick-skinned/protected by hair/fur you are) **:** 1 (easily bruised) to 3 (calloused)  
 **Healing:** 1 (takes a few weeks for a cut to heal or a bruise to fade) to 5 (a cut is a faint line a day later)  
 **Wield:** 0 (no ability to hold objects, or one (can only hold things in the mouth) to 10 (has completely workable hands and can even write perfectly with one's feet)  
 **Speed:** 0 (quadriplegic) or 1 (paraplegic/can drag self) to 5 (can run a mile in four minutes)  
 **Stealth:** 1 (very clumsy/loud) to 5 (ninja)  
 **Jump:** 0 (no ability to jump) or one (can jump about a foot high or a couple feet out) to six (can jump equal to one's height or thirty feet out; note, a 10 is having full-blown flight sustainable for miles.)  
 **Balance:** 1 (always dizzy) to 10 (can walk a tightrope a hundred feet in the air)  
 **Proprioception:** 1 (has almost no sense of where they are in relation to the world around them, up/down/left/right) to 9 (could hit a target behind them without looking)  
 **Vision:** 0 (blind) or 1 (blind in one eye and barely makes out shapes in the other) to 5 (can read a fast food menu board from 20 feet away)  
 **Night Vision:** 0 (blind in the dark) or 1 (blind in one eye and barely makes out shapes with the other) to 2 (gets by without tripping too much)  
 **Hearing:** 0 (deaf), or 1 (needs an aid) to 6 (can hear a whisper from the next room)  
 **Smell/Taste:** 0 (none) or 1 (typical) to 2 (can tell people apart by body odor/taste the distinct ingredients in most foods)  
 **Precognition:** 1 (none noticeable) to 2 (can tell when something is coming a second or so before it hits — good for dodging flying objects)  
 **Communication:** one (uses only sign language or writing) to 9 (fluent in several languages)  
 **Telepathy:** 1 (no obvious ability) to 2 (seems really good at guessing other's thoughts)  
 **Charm:** 1 (not even their mother could love them) to 9 (gets a mark to willingly hand over the keys to their car)   
**ntelligence:** 1 (kindergarten) to 10 (Masters degree)  
 **Will:** 1 (completely susceptible to suggestion) - 10 (almost impossible to hypnotise)

 **Points-** Health: 100; Mind: 10

 **Wells-** **Spirit:** 1, **Earth:** ___, **Air:** ___, **Fire:** ___, **Water:** ___ (you have three to four points to permanently apply to whichever element you choose, except for Spirit)

 **Terrains-** Forest, Beach, Grassland, Mountain, Tropical, Urban, Desert, Wetland, Tundra — and Lake, River, and Ocean (but you can't travel through or spend a Turn in any of those last three without a Conveyance or being Carried by a Being that can has that Terrain).

 

 **Fey-** (Six total Wells.) Born of a Simple and a Gifted being, or two other Fey, they have six Wells — the four Simple plus two more. They're only slightly more powerful than Simple, so they're still pretty tough to play in a world full of magic. A Fey person passes on only one of their two non-Simple Wells; if their mate is a Simple, their child is Simple, even with the extra Well from the Fey parent.

 **Mass-** Use Simple Character guidelines.

 **Abilities-** Use Simple Character guidelines, but:  
\- for every Earth Well the character has, increase Healing +1  
\- for every Air Well, increase Precognition +1, up to 10 (3 or more knows exactly what's going to happen a minute or so in advance; 10 or more has prophetic visions of far-future events). Also increase Telepathy +1 up to 10 (3 or more can pick up whole thoughts from the person next to them, so long as it's something actively being thought, and can send a word or two at a time to them with effort; 10 or more can read all thoughts, and share entire TV episodes mentally to someone on the other side of the planet)  
\- If a Character's Precognition is 4 or higher,  they can pre-set the tens die when rolling for a Space on a Map. Example: say they need to get to Space 25, the 2 is a given, so they just need to try to roll for the 5.

 **Points-** Use Simple Character guidelines.

 **Wells-** You have two additional Wells aside from the original Simple 4; choose which of the four Elements (Earth, Air, Fire, and Water) you want to apply them to.

 **Terrains-** Same as Simple.

 

 **Gifted-** (Seven to eight total Wells.) Someone with at least one Gifted and one Fey parent, or two Gifted. A middle-of-the-road Character in strength and complexity — good for beginners, especially if they're only a single-element mage. Gifted humans are considered to be elves or dwarves — ie, Faer folk (see "No Threads", pg. 26). If they are born with the ability to shapeshift into another species, they are also Shifters, aka Waerfolk. They must be born with the complete Thread of another being, or temporarily acquire it with the help of a piece of an Elemental. A Gifted person passes on only two of their non-Simple Wells.

 **Mass-** Use Simple Character guidelines. Note: Mass can be split amongst multiple characters. If you shed your own mass by transforming  to a smaller form, you can give it to other characters who can Shift.

 **Abilities-** Use Simple Character guidelines, but:  
 **-** can be a Halfling version of their birth Form and any one of their other Threads  
\- Healing is 10 (small cuts heal instantly)  
\- for every Air Well, increase Precognition +1, up to 10 (3 or more knows exactly what's going to happen a minute or so in advance; 10 or more has prophetic visions of far-future events). Also increase Telepathy +1 up to 10 (3 or more can pick up whole thoughts from the person next to them, so long as it's something actively being thought, and can send a word or two at a time to them with effort; 10 or more can read all thoughts, and share entire TV episodes mentally to someone on the other side of the planet)  
\- If a Character's Precognition is 4 or higher,  they can pre-set the tens die when rolling for a Space on a Map. Example: say they need to get to Space 25, the 2 is a given, so they just need to try to roll for the 5.

 **Wells-** If your Character is born this class, you have three to four Wells in addition to those of the Simple; choose which of the four Elements (Earth, Air, Fire, and Water) you want to apply them to

 **Terrains-** Same as Simple.

 **Special Abilities:** add "Shifting 1" to your character's Spell list. They can only transform with the Threads they were born with — choose one or two Threads.

 

 **Firstborn/Demigod (F/D)-** (Nine to 24 total Wells.) Firstborns have been Blessed by an Elemental to such a degree that they have at least nine total Wells, or is descended of two parents of this class. Demigods are descended of only one God, and a parent of a lesser class. (If they have 25 wells or more, they are actually a God — see pg. 22.)  A strong playable Character, but also a bit more complicated to play, especially if they are a two-Element Mage or greater. F/D humans are considered to be elves (or dwarves) — ie, Faer folk (see "No Threads", pg. 26). As they have the ability to shapeshift, they are also potentially Shifters, aka Waerfolk (if they gain a thread). F/Ds can transform into an identical twin of anyone they consume a Thread of, and permanently retain this ability, passing it on to their children. It's highly recommended that no one start the game as an F/D. Regardless of how many Wells they have, an F/D passes on only four of their non-Simple Wells to their offspring.

 **Mass-** Use Simple Character guidelines. Note: Mass can be split amongst multiple characters. If you shed your own mass by transforming to a smaller form, you can give it to other characters who can Shift.

**Abilities-** Use Simple Character guidelines, but:   
**-** can be a Halfling version of any combination of two their other Threads   
\- Healing is 10 (small cuts heal instantly)   
\- for every Air Well, increase Precognition +1, up to 10 (3 or more knows exactly what's going to happen a minute or so in advance; 10 or more has prophetic visions of far-future events). Also increase Telepathy +1 up to 10 (3 or more can pick up whole thoughts from the person next to them, so long as it's something actively being thought, and can send a word or two at a time to them with effort; 10 or more can read all thoughts, and share entire TV episodes mentally to someone on the other side of the planet)  
\- If a Character's Precognition is 4 or higher,  they can pre-set the tens die when rolling for a Space on a Map. Example: say they need to get to Space 25, the 2 is a given, so they just need to try to roll for the 5.

**Wells-** If your Character is born into this class, you have eight to 12 additional Wells from Simple; choose which of the four Elements (Earth, Air, Fire, and Water) you want to apply them to (5 must be applied to the same Element). If your Character is made into a Firtsborn, choose what they started as (Simple, Fey, or Gifted), and add Wells according to who Blessed them and how. (See pg. 24 for more information on how Blessings work.)

 **Terrains-** Same as Simple.

 **Special Abilities -** add "Shifting 1" and "Shifting 2" to your character's Spell list. Choose zero, one, or two Threads to start with (see Threads, pg. 26), depending on if one or both of your Character's parents were Gifted or higher. If both were gifted or higher, did they each have the same Threads as the other (get one Thread) or different (get two Threads)?  
\- can acquire new Threads during gameplay

 

 **God-** (25 or more total Wells.) May have been born to two other Gods, or been blessed by multiple Elementals or a Celestial Being, or born of God parents; Gods can only pass 12 wells on to their offspring. Gods are the strongest type of playable Character, but also the most complicated to play. God Humans are considered to be Elves. As they have the ability to shapeshift, they are also potentially Shifters, aka Waerfolk. Gods can shape themselves into any Form they wish, altering their own Threads. It's highly recommended that no one start the game as a God. See the section on "Character Generation: Blessings" for more info.

 **Mass-** Use Simple Character guidelines. Note: Mass can be split amongst multiple characters. If you shed your own mass by transforming to a smaller form, you can give it to other characters who can Shift.

**Abilities-** Use Simple Character guidelines, but:   
**-** can be a Chimera -- a combination of any number of their Threads (take an average of the Forms' stats)   
\- Healing is 10 (small cuts heal instantly)   
\- for every Air Well, increase Precognition +1, up to 10 (3 or more knows exactly what's going to happen a minute or so in advance; 10 or more has prophetic visions of far-future events). Also increase Telepathy +1 up to 10 (3 or more can pick up whole thoughts from the person next to them, so long as it's something actively being thought, and can send a word or two at a time to them with effort; 10 or more can read all thoughts, and share entire TV episodes mentally to someone on the other side of the planet)  
\- If a Character's Precognition is 4 or higher,  they can pre-set the tens die when rolling for a Space on a Map. Example: say they need to get to Space 25, the 2 is a given, so they just need to try to roll for the 5.

**Wells-** If your Character is born into this class, you have 24 additional Wells from Simple; choose which elements to sort them into. If your Character was made into a God, choose what they started as (Simple, Fey, Gifted, or Firstborn), and add Wells according to which Celestial Blessed them (see the "Character Generation: Blessings" section of this Guidebook).

 **Terrains-** Same as for the Simple version of their Form.

 **Special Abilities**  
-Add "Shifting 1", "Shifting 2", and "Shifting 3" to your Spell list. Choose zero, one, or two Threads to start with, depending on if one or both of your Character's parents were Gifted or higher. If both were gifted or higher, did they each have the same Threads as the other (get one Thread) or different (get two Threads)?  
\- Can acquire threads new threads during gameplay.  
\- Any transformation done with a Thread the character wasn't born with takes two Wells.  
\- Does not require having a Thread to transform into a Form, but any transformation without one takes three Earth Wells.  
\- Can combine unlimited Forms at a time (take an average of the Forms' stats). Spend Earth Wells according to the requirements of each Thread (so if using one Thread that the Character was born with (cost: one Well), one Thread that was gained later (cost: two Wells), and one Form without using a Thread (cost: 3 Wells), the total cost is six Earth Wells)  
\- can draw Mass from their surroundings, at a rate of five Mass per spent Earth Well. Exception: they can only draw one Mass from Desert, Mountain, or Urban.

Note: Gods made by Celestials are an Avatar of that Celestial, and may be Possessed by them at any time. See the "Avatars" section of this Guidebook.


	8. Character Generation - Blessings, and Becoming a Jötunn or Avatar

**Elemental Blessings  
**Either choose to have your Character be Blessed by an Elemental at the Start of the game, or leave it to chance. If you want to leave it to chance, roll one D10; get a 5, and your Character is Blessed. They can be blessed by multiple Elementals.

Then roll the D10 or choose which Element will Bless you: 1 through 4 = Earth, 5 or 6 = Air, 7 or 8 = Fire, 9 or 0/10 = Water. Then choose or roll D10 to find the Class of the Elemental your character is receiving the blessing from, and assign Wells accordingly (by choosing or rolling the D10 yet again):

 **1 through 4- Sprites-** 1 or 2 = no Wells; 3 to 10 (or 0) = 1 Well.

 **5 through 7- Nymphs-** 1 or 6 = 1 Well; 2 or 7 = 2 Wells; 3 or 8 = 3 Wells; 4 or 9 = 4 wells; 5 = 5 wells; 10 /0 = no Wells

 **8 through 0/10- Titans-** The D10 roll is equivalent to the number of wells you receive (with 0 = 10). **  
**

 

 **Are They Jötunn?  
**If the Character (or Being) is an F/D or God, the Player (or, in the case of Beings, the Scribe) can choose for them to be a Jötunn or roll D10. If you get 9 or 0/10, the Character or Being in question is a Jötunn. Use the Elemental Blessing method to determine the type of Element and Class of the Elemental, and then roll by that Class to determine the number of extra Wells added. If the Character does not want to be a Jötunn, the Player can try to Banish (and lose the extra Wells).

 

 **Celestial Blessings  
**You choose to have your Character be Blessed by a Celestial at the Start of the game, or leave it to chance. If you want to leave it to chance, roll one D10; get a 5, and your Character is Blessed. Choose one or roll D10 to determine which one does the Blessing. No one can be Blessed by more than one Celestial Being (but they can be Blessed by Elementals AND a Celestial).

 **Gaia-** Grants five wells of Earth, four of Water, four of Fire, four of Air, and four of Spirit.  
**Luna-** Grants four Wells of Earth, four of Water, four of Air, and nine of Spirit.  
**Sol-** Grants 16 Wells of Fire, five of Spirit. Special Task:  
**Mercury-** Grants 10 Wells of Fire, six of Earth, and five of Spirit.  
**Venus-** Grants 10 Wells of Fire, eight wells of Air, and two of Spirit.  
**Mars-** Grants eight Wells of Fire, eight wells of Earth, and five of Spirit.  
**Jupiter-** Grants 16 Wells of Air, and five of Spirit.  
**Saturn-** Grants 12 Wells of Air, two of Water, one of Fire, and five of Spirit.  
**Uranus-** Grants seven Wells of Water, nine of Air, and five of Spirit.  
**Neptune-** Grants 11 Wells of Water, five of Air, and five of Spirit.  
**Pluto-** Grants 14 Wells of Earth, two of Water, and five of Spirit.

 

 **Are They an Avatar?  
**Anyone who undergoes a Celestial Blessing can be made into an Avatar for the Celestial Being in question — meaning the Celestial can Possess them. The Player (or, in the case of Book Beings, the Scribe) can just choose for the Character to be an Avatar or Roll D10 to determine if they are an Avatar (1 through 9) or not (0/10).If they are, they gain 10 Spirit Wells. If the Character does not want to be an Avatar, the player can simply choose not to be, or make a D10 roll + Will once per Turn — 12 or higher means they're free of the Possessing Elemental. (and lose the extra Wells).


	9. Character Generation - Threads and Forms

** No Animal Threads **  
If a Human Character or Being (see "Pre-Generated Human-Form Characters" in yur Playbook) of Gifted class or higher has no Animal Threads, they can still change Form to some degree, by either taking on their Faer Form, in which case their Abilities change. All Faer Forms are technically Elves, regardless of height, but there are distinctions made when it comes to Mass.

 **Elf ( Mass is 5 or 6)-** Strength: 7, Shield: 4, Stealth: 10, Speed: 10 Vision: 10, Night Vision: 10, Smell/Taste: 10, Hearing: 10, Balance: 10, Proprioception: 10, Jump: 8; Wield: 10

 **Giant (Mass is 7 or greater)-** Strength: 10, Shield: 7, Stealth: 5, Speed: 6 Vision: 10, Night Vision: 10, Smell/Taste: 10, Hearing: 10, Balance: 7, Proprioception: 10, Jump: 5; Wield: 10

 **Dwarf (Mass is 4 or lesser)-** Strength: 8, Shield: 10, Stealth: 5, Speed: 6 Vision: 7, Night Vision: 10, Smell/Taste: 10, Hearing: 10, Balance: 10, Proprioception: 10, Jump: 5; Wield: 10

 

 **Threads  
**Think DNA strands. Whatever Threads one has obtained, generally through consuming hair or skin, if one has enough Earth power, one can transform into the being the Thread is from, to varying degrees. Your Charm, Precognition, Healing, Intelligence, Will stats remain the same, as do your Health and Mind points, unless otherwise noted. Also, Note: Special Abilities can only be used in-Form, unless otherwise noted

**Using Threads  
**

First, note the Terrain that you're in. If it's not in the listed in the Terrains of the Form you're about to transform into:

  * if you're playing _without_ a Map, you must wait until you get to a Terrain that your desired Form can travel in.
  * if you're playing _with_ a Map, you have to move into the next adjacent Space that is of a Terrain listed for that Form. If there is no adjacent Space, you can't transform.



Next, note the Mass of the Form you're about to transform into, versus the Mass of the Form you're already in. If your current Mass is greater than that of the Form you're about to transform into, you're good, but if it's less, then you must consume Food (or, if you're a God, use Earth Wells) to build your Mass, regardless of if you've been in that Form before or not. So if you are a Gifted Human and become a mouse, you must consume Food enough to gain four Mass in order to become Human again. Lastly, know that some of these details won't come into play in this particular volume. You'll find the list of Thread Forms on the next page.

**Halflings  
**Refers to Forms that are half-Human, Half animal, in some way. **  
**

**Anthro** \- refers to a humanoid version of an Animal — usually, you take the average of your combined scores for each ability (unless otherwise directed), rounding down (so if your Vision is 7 as a human and 10 as a dolphin, 7 + 10 = 17, 17 divided by two = 8.5, so your Vision is 7-. Your Mass should also be an average of the two Forms, unless otherwise stated.

 **Non-Anthro** \- are typically Human on top and Animal on the bottom — see the Animal's Thread Halfling info for details. The Mass for a Non-Anthro Halfling is half your Human Mass + either half (for creatures that retain only half the limbs, like Satyrs/Fauns/Mermaids) or 3/4s (for creatures that retain all limbs, like Centaurs) of the Animal's Mass, unless otherwise stated.

 

 **Chimera**  
Similar to Halflings, except that they aren't usually any part Human (though they can be), and they can be a combination of more than two Animals. 

 

**Kinship Advantage  
** Being in the same Form as another non-human Being grants you +5 to your Communication while you are still in it. Most Forms have a middle-ground Form between your human Form and the Form of the Thread you're turning into; you can pause at that middle ground, although it will still cost you the full number of Wells it would have cost you to transform fully. You may complete the transformation at any time without extra cost, but even if you don't, turning back into a human will cost you the full number of Wells.

 

 


	10. Spells

At the start of the game, choose one Spell for each Element you have a Well in. You can learn more Spells by attending a class at the Academy. Remember that Spirit is a Wildcard that can be applied to any spell, so if you're short an Element, you can use Spirit instead.

**EARTH**

**Plant-commanding-** Grants +2 Attack Factor for every Earth Well spent, for one Roll.

 **Rock-shaping-** +1 Shield for every Earth Well spent, for one Roll.

 **Clay Golem-** +3 Attack Factor for one Roll, unless you're in the Tundra, in which case the Golem helps you and every Ally with you, for as long as you're there. Strength: 7, Shield: 7 Healing: 10, Wield: 7, Speed: 3, Stealth: 3, Jump: 2, Balance: 2, Proprioception: 0, Vision: 4, Night Vision: 2 Hearing: 3, Smell/Taste: 0, Precognition: 0, Communication: 1,  Charm: 0, Intelligence: 1, Will: 0, Health: 25.

 **Physical Healing 1-** Add one Health point to one Being for every Earth Well spent.  
 **Physical Healing 2 (Flesh-Shaping)-** Gods only. Spend 5 Earth Wells and shape another Character into something else. If the Character is unwilling to be shaped, you must defeat them with a Physical or Psychic Attack first.  
 **Physical Healing 3 (Resurrection)-** Gods only. Spend 10 Earth Wells and bring someone back to life.

 **Shifting 1** (Gifted and higher only)- Spend 1 Earth Well to shapeshift using a Thread your Character was born with.  
 **Shifting 2** (Firstborn and God only)- Spend 2 Earth Well to shapeshift using a Thread your Character was NOT born with.  
 **Shifting 3** (God only)- Spend 3 Earth Wells to shapeshift into something other than an Elf, Giant, or Dwarf, without Threads.

**AIR**

**Windfall-** +1 Attack Factor, or +1 Defence (+4 against  Storms, Tornadoes, and Air-related Attacks), for every Air Well spent, for one Roll.

 **Windcalling-** +1 Speed for every Air Well spent, for one Turn; can be applied to Ships and Planes. Conversely, can slow an Opponent's Speed in a Ship or Plane by 1.

 **Force-field-** +3 Shield for every two Air Wells spent, for one Roll. Levitation- Can float self over one Terrain not included in one's Terrains, but must land in one's own Terrain.

 **Siren's Call-** +1 Charm and Communication both, for each Air Well spent. for one roll.

 **Glasses for the Mind's Eye -** +1 Telepathy, Will, or Precognition for each Air Well spent, for one roll.

 **Sound Barrier-** decrease Opponent's Hearing by one point per Air Well spent, for one Roll.

**FIRE**

**Flame-throwing-** +1 Attack Factor for every Fire Well spent, for one roll.

 **Thunderbolt-** +5 Attack Factor for every 3 Fire Wells spent, for one roll.

 **Fire Wall-** +2 Shield (+4 against Fire-related Attacks) for every three Fire Wells spent, for one roll.

 **Hot-Blooded-** Allows whoever it's cast on (must be in the same Space) to travel through the Tundra, one space per Fire Well; must end travel in one of that Character's Terrains.

 **Illusion:** +1 Charm for every Fire Well spent, for one roll. Will-o-the-Wisp: spend 1 Fire Well, and get a light that will float around, increasing the Vision/Night Vision of anyone on the page/in the Space with you (including opponents) by +1. Lasts for one round.

 **Heat-Voiding:** for every 5 Fire Wells spent, remove one Health Point from one Opponent and decrease their Speed by one. Hot-Blooded will restore their speed.

**WATER**

**Water-guiding-** +2 Attack Factor (+3 against Fire Wall), or +1 Defence (+4 against Storms and Water-related attacks, and +3 against Flame-Throwing), for every Water Well spent, for one Roll. **Ice Wall-** +3 Shield for every Water Well spent, for one Roll. **Heavy Rain-** +3 Shield for every Water Well spent, for one Roll. **Healing-** Add one Health point to one being for every Water Well spent. **Snow Golem-** +3 Attack Factor for one Roll, unless you're in the Tundra, in which case the Golem helps you and every Ally with you, for as long as you're there. Strength: 7, Shield: 7 Healing: 10, Wield: 7, Speed: 3, Stealth: 3, Jump: 2, Balance: 2, Proprioception: 0, Vision: 4, Night Vision: 2 Hearing: 3, Smell/Taste: 0, Precognition: 0, Communication: 1,  Charm: 0, Intelligence: 1, Will: 0, Health: 25.

**SPIRIT**

**Mental Healing-** Add one Mind point to one Being for every Spirit Well spent.

 **Glasses for the Mind's Eye -** +1 Telepathy, Will, or Precognition for each Spirit Well spent, for one roll.

 **Teleportation-** spending 5 Spirit Wells, your Character can move themselves or any other one Character (including an Opponent, provided they successfully Attack first) to any Charted Space. For each additional Spirit Well spent, they can move and additional Character.

 


	11. Terrains, and Urban Activities

**Terrains  
**Begin with your Scribe Double-Digit rolling for a Terrain. If your Party has any characters that cannot be in that Terrain and they cannot be carried, re-roll. You are considered to be in that Terrain until your Scribe rolls for a new one.  See your chosen Playbook for what activities you can choose from in each Terrain.

01 through 03- Tundra

04 through 10- Mountain

11 through 15- Lake

16 through 19- River

20 through 29- Ocean

30 through 35- Beach

36 through 39- Desert

40 through 49- Urban

50 through 59- Grassland

60 through 69- Tropical

70 through 79- Wetland

80 through 99- Forest

 

Different kinds of Beings and Conveyances have different limitations as to which Terrains they can travel through. See _Bestiary_ for animal stats, and whatever Playbook you're using for stats on Humans (as mentioned in the Playbook's Pre-Generated Human Forms) and Conveyances (as mentioned in your chosen Playbook's Conveyance section of The Market). Some playbooks may not allow all Terrains

 

NOTE FOR MAP PLAY: Uncharted Spaces can only become Ocean, River, or Lake if you're rolling from a Beach; if you're not, re-roll. If you use a Pre-Generated Map, you don't need to roll for Terrain; the Map tells you what you're going into.

 

**URBAN ACTIVITIES**  

All Urban spaces (and a few others) hold some variety of civilisation, be it a Village or Town, or City. In a Village, you can stock up on, trade, or sell Items in the Market, or recuperate at the Healer's Hearth. In a Town, you can do those things as well, and can also try to contact a Celestial at the Temple. You can do all those things in a City, too — as well as Study at the Library or Train at the Training Hall. or None of these urban Activities counts against your Actions. You must be in an Urban Space/on an Urban page to do any of these things. Shipyards are only in Urban Spaces next to Ocean, Lake, or River (Ports).

You must take on a fully human Form in order to shop in a a Village or Town, or City, even if you're in an Urban-friendly animal form. Non-Urban Spaces may also hold Villages; in those cases, you can still be in any Form that can be in that Terrain, but you cannot perform do anything in the Village when you are not human.

 

 **Search Buildings  
**First, roll to see if anyone is home. If there is, Interact with them; go to Encounters (pg. 110). If no one is home, flip a coin to see if the Door is open; Heads it is. If it isn't, you can attack the Door (Defense: 10, Hit Points: 5) or use a lockpick set (if you have one) to see if you can open the Door. If you succeed, roll for Standard XP, then Search (pg. 10).

 

 **The Healer's Hearth (Village)/Hospice (Town)/Inn (City)  
**Remember that, at the start of each round, you replenish one Health point for free. You may replenish additional Health points in the following ways:

 **Hearth** : Spend 5 Currency per Health Point, for up to 3 points per Daylight round; spend 10 currency for up to 5 points during a Night round.

 **Hospice** : Spend 10 Currency per Health Point, for up to 3 points per Daylight round; spend 25 Currency for up to 5 points during a Night round.

 **Inn** : Spend 25 Currency per Health Point, for up to 3 points per Daylight round; spend 50 Currency for up to 5 points during a Night round.

If you're in a non-Urban space, you can still replenish more than one point, if you have a Blanket / Sleeping Bag or Tent.

 

 **The Temple (Towns and Cities Only)  
**Make an Offering of 1000 Currency (unless you were directed here by a roll saying you've met a Celestial), and _maybe_ you'll contact a Celestial. Declare who you're trying to contact, and roll the D10. You may only make one Offering per turn. Then roll or choose:

1- Ask for Information (pg. 115).

2- Ask for a Blessing. Roll the D10; if you get a 9 or higher, you receive a Celestial Blessing (see "Character generation: Blessings" in this Guidebook).

3- Ask for your Wells to be replenished. Roll the D10; if you get a 9 or higher, your request is granted. Note: the Celestial can only replenish as many wells as they can offer in each Element in Blessing.

4- Ask that a Character who has died be Resurrected. Roll the D10; if you get a 1, your request is granted.

5- You have angered the Celestial! See "Battling a Celestial", under the section on Celestials in this Guidebook.

6- See the Celestial's listing in this Guidebook for a Special Task to complete.

Any other roll means the Celestial did not hear or ignored you. (If you've met a Celestial, you don't need to roll, or can re-roll until get 1-6.)

 

 **The Library/The Training Hall (Cities Only)  
**Permanently increase an Ability. To Study/Train, you must spend 100 Currency, then roll 8 or higher on the D10 to successfully complete the lesson. You get three tries, but limit one try per turn. You don't have to do all three rolls consecutively — you can leave and come back to try the other rolls later. This counts as an Action.

 **Mundane Studies-** increase Intelligence by 1.

 **Esoteric Studies-** Choose on Spell to learn or improve. If improving, this Study increases the effectiveness of a spell by 1 point — so if it was +1 Attack Factor, it's now +2; if it was decrease an Opponent's visibility by 1, now it's decrease by 2; if it was add 1 Health, now it's add 2, etc. Cannot be used on Teleportation or Shifting.

 **Swordplay (Training)-** Increase Speed, Strength, and Shield by 1.

 **Aerobics (Training)-** Choose from Speed, Balance, and Strength, and increase Task by 1; also increase Health Point range by 1.

 **Ninja Training-** Increase Stealth by 4 and Health Point range by 1.

 **Weight Training-** Increase Strength by 3.

 **Dance (Training)-** Increase Speed and Balance both by 3.

 

 **The Market  
**Devices, Weapons, Shields, and Conveyances are all considered to be Items. These Items aren't just for sale — if you picked up one along the way, you can sell it, too! Items can only be used in human or Halfling Form, unless otherwise noted. For lists of what you can purchase, see the Market section of the Playbook you're using.

 **Carrying  
**Keep a list of your items and their quantities! You start the game with one Knapsack, with an inventory space of 10 Non-Mass-Declared Items. You can carry as much of Mass-Declared Items as their collective Mass equals your Strength (so if your strength is 5, you can carry up to 5 Mass). Make sure to include the Mass you are Carrying when you are being Carried by another Being. You can pool strength with another Character to Carry something, but you cannot be Carried yourself as you do so.

 **Haggling  
**Whether buying or selling and Item, you can also Haggle — just roll a D10 plus your Charm and Will, then compare it to the Merchant's roll (three D10 rolls added together by the Scribe). For every point your roll is above the Merchant's roll, subtract or add 5 Currency in your favour; for every roll under, subtract or add Currency in the Merchant's favor. You _must_ abide by the roll, buying or selling the item in question. You _cannot_ Haggle to buy an Item if you have less than 31 Currency. 


	12. Guide to Rolls / Factors

**Rewards  
**These are items that you might get from a Task — roll for the type of reward, then for the number of the item, unless otherwise directed on the Task page. If you don't want the item, can't carry it, and can sell it, you can Abandon it — mark it in the Bookmark Log /on the Map, as it may be picked up again later. See the listings in the Market section (pg. 80) for full details on use of the items.

 **0, 1, 6, or 10- Food:** 1- Leafy Greens, 2- Egg, 3- Apple, 4- Bread, 5-Cheese, 6-Mutton Shank, 7- Stew , 8- Water, 9- Milk, 10- Ale

 **2 or 7- Tools:** 1- Torch, 2- Tent, 3- Rope, 4- Blanket, 5- one Lockpick Set, 6- one Fishing Net, 7- one Cloak, 8- one Doublet, 9- Gown, 10- one Essential Oil

 **3- Weapons/Shields:** 1- Sword, 2- Knife, 3- Bow, 4- Crossbow, 5- Mace, 6- Battleaxe, 7- Shield, 8- Helmet, 9- Chainmail, 10- Armour

 **4- Treasure:** 1, 3, 5, 7, or 9- Currency (Roll for how much — if your die has a 0, count it as 10. Now multiply the result by ten.), 2, 4, 6, or 8- one Faerie Silk, 0/10- Silverbane Poison

 **8- Ultra-Rare (Magical) Items:** 1- one of one Idunn's Apples, 2- one Naiad's Tear, 3- an Elemental Vessel; 4- a Shifter's Pelt, 5- one Enchanted Sword , 6- one Invisibility Cloak, 7- one Healing Chalice, 8- one Magic Mirror, 9- one Enchanted Circlet, 0 or 10- one Allerlierauh's Cloak (grants Shifting 2, with no Mass requirement in most Terrains except Artic, and you can only draw one Mass from Desert, Mountain, or Urban. ; choose one free Thread immediately. Can be Sold or Taken; the initially chosen Thread remains it's only Thread for the new owner, and if the former owner was Simple, Fey, or Gifted, they lose the Thread. Cannot be Sold, only Abandoned, Given, or Taken).

 **9-** You get … nothing!

 

 **Guide to Rolls/Factors  
**When rolling, if using a D10 with 0, count it as 10 (see Double-Digit for the lone exception).

 

 **Double-Digit Roll** \- roll the D10 twice to obtain a number with double digits, counting 10 as 0. The first number rolled is for the tens position, and the second number is for the ones position, so if you roll a 3 and then a 0/10. that's 30. But if you roll a 0 /10 and then a 3, that's 03.

 

 **Attack/Defence Rolls**  
All such rolls involve D10 and the respective Factor of any Spell or Item you may be using.

 **Physical Attack Factor** \- Strength + Speed + Stealth + Vision or Night Vision + Hearing + Balance + Proprioception + Precognition + Intelligence

 **Physical Defence Factor** \- Strength + Speed + Vision or Night Vision + Shield + Hearing + Balance + Proprioception+ Precognition + Intelligence

 **Long** \- Distance Attack Factor- Speed + Stealth + Vision or Night Vision + Proprioception + Intelligence

 **Evasion** \- Shield + Speed + Hearing + Vision or Night Vision + Smell + Jump + Proprioception + Precognition + Intelligence

 **Escape-** Intelligence + Strength + Wield

 **Capture Factor-** Strength+ Wield of Captor/Device

 **Psychic Attack Factor:** Charm + Communication + Intelligence + Will + current number of Mind Points

 **Psychic Defence Factor:** Precognition + Communication + Intelligence + Will + and current number of Mind Points

 

** Experience Rolls ** **  
**

**Standard XP-** Roll D10; what you roll is your XP.

 **Battle XP-** If you perform a successful attack, roll D10 and multiply by the Damage you inflicted.

 **Special XP-** roll the D10 twice and multiply the two numbers together.

 


	13. Encounters

If you've Encountered a Being while exploring, find what type of Being you rolled for below, and roll for or choose an Interaction. (Currently-Non-Human Jötnar count as God-Level Animals.)

 

 **ANIMALS  
**Those who are not, at this moment, Human. Roll D10 to determine Class.

 **For Simple Species:** 1, 2, or 3 = Simple; 4 or 5 = Fey, 6 or 7 = Gifted, 8 or 9 = Firstborn/Demigod, 0/10 = God

 **For Cryptids:** 1 through 4 = Gifted, 5 through 9 = Firstborn/Demigod, 0/10 = God

 

 **Simple or Fey** **Interactions** Choose or roll:

1 or 4- Try to Capture it. If you succeed, roll for Standard XP and go to pg. 115. If you fail, you can roll or decide whether to keep trying or roll for a new Terrain/move on to another Space.

2 or 5- Try to Befriend it. If you succeed, it joins your party as a playable character; roll for Standard XP. If you fail, you can roll or decide whether to keep trying, or wait for the roll for a new Terrain/move on to another Space.

3 or 6- Attack it (give it a chance to counter-Attack after; they are played by the Scribe). If you succeed in scoring a hit, roll for Battle XP and a Reward. If you fail, you can roll or decide whether to keep trying with your next Action or Turn, or roll for a new Challenge. If you kill it, you can Eat it (pg. 116) with varying benefits. .

7 or 8- Flip a coin; Heads, it's injured — roll D10 for how many points it's down, and heal it as much as you can! If you do, roll a D10 x the points you restore, for XP. Tails, it's hungry — roll D10 for how much Mass it needs and feed it as much as you can. If you do, roll a D10 x the Mass you feed it, for  XP.

9- It's been Captured by someone else. Roll D10. 1, it's in a Cage/Aquarium; 2, it's in a net; 3, it's in a snare; 3, it's in shackles. (See pgs. 82-3 for details on each device.) Take charge of it (no XP) or set it free (for Standard XP).

0/10- Leave it be.

 **Gifted, Firstborn/Demigod, or God Interactions** For non-human Gifted, Firstborns, and Gods, roll D10 to determine if they are in animal (roll 1 through 4), Halfling (roll 5 through 9), or in human (0/10) form. (If they don't have a Halfling form, 1-8 is animal, 9 or 0/10 I human.) If you roll Halfling and there are both Anthro and a Non-Anthro options, flip a coin to determine Anthro (Heads) or Non.

For Firstborns and Gods, regardless of Form, see the section of this Guidebook on Jötnar to determine if they are also Jötunn, then return here. For Gods, regardless of Form, see the section of this Guidebook on Celestials to see if they are an Avatar, then return here.

Choose or roll:

1- Try to Capture it. If you succeed, roll Special XP and go to pg. 115. If you fail, you can roll or decide whether to keep trying or roll for a new Terrain/move on to another Space.

2- Try to Befriend it. If you succeed, it joins your party as a playable character; roll Special XP. If you fail, you can roll or decide whether to keep trying, or wait for the roll for a new Terrain/move on to another Space.

3 or 4- Attack it (give it a chance to counter-Attack after; they are played by the Scribe). If you succeed in scoring a hit, roll for Battle XP and for Special XP, as well as a Reward. If you fail, you can roll or decide whether to keep trying with your next Action or Turn, or roll for a new Challenge. If you kill it, you can Eat it (pg. 116) with varying benefits.

5- Flip a coin; Heads, they're injured — roll D10 for how many points it's down, and heal it as much as you can! If you do, roll a D10 x the points you restore, for XP. Tails, they're hungry — roll D10 for how much Mass it needs and feed it as much as you can. If you do, roll a D10 x the Mass you feed it, for XP.

6- Ask for a Thread. Flip a coin; Heads, the request is granted. Succeed, and roll for Standard XP. (If you don't want or can't use it, remember that Threads can be sold at the Occult Shop, or be Sold/Given to — or taken by — others. Unused Threads count for one Mass in your storage.)

 **7-** Ask for Information: roll the D10; get 9 or higher, and an Answer is given; roll for Standard XP unless otherwise instructed.

8- Are they a God? Check their Thread listing for their Patron Celestial, then roll a Roll D10 to see if they're an Avatar right now (pg. 25)! If they are, go to pg. 14. If they aren't, reroll for an Interaction.

9- See their listing in Forms for a Special Task.

0/10- Leave them be.

**Humans  
**Those who are, at this moment, Human (although they may not be all the time). Go to the Pre-Generated Humans section of your chosen Playbook, and roll for a specific  Human, then Roll for a Special Task.

**Elementals  
**Roll D10 to see which type of Elemental you've encountered, if you don't know already: 1 through 5 = Sprite, 6 through 9 = Nymph, 0/10 = Titan. Then roll D10 to determine what Element they are: 1 through 4 = Earth, 5 or 6 = Air, 7 or 8 = Fire, 9 or 0/10 = Water. Find Encounter options below.

Roll D10 or choose:

1 or 2- Ask for a Quest (see the Quest section of your chosen Playbook).

3- Try to Capture it with an Elemental Vessel (see the listing for one in the Occult Supplies in the Marketplace section of your chosen Playbook). If you don't have one, re-roll.

4, 5, or 6- Ask to be Blessed (see the Character Generation: Blessings in this Guidebook) or to have your Wells replenished (see the section Elementals and Celestials in this Guidebook).

7, 8, 9- Flip a coin. Heads, you offer yourself up to become a Jötunn (see the subsection "Are They Jötunn" under the section Character Generation: Blessings in this Guidebook), or tails, the Elemental tries to Possess you. If the later, roll Evasion; get 80 or lower, and you evade them. If you are a Jötunn by force, you automatically attempt to kill all Animal or Human Beings you come across, until you can Banish the Elemental (see the Actions section in this Guidebook). 

0/10- Leave it alone.

 

 **Celestials  
**Roll D10 to determine if they are an Avatar (1 through 9) or not (0/10). If they are, they gain 10 Spirit Wells; see below for Interactions. If they AREN'T an Avatar, Double-Digit Roll to see which Celestial they are, then follow the instructions for The Temple (in the Urban Activity section of this Guidebook).

**Avatar Interactions** If they are an Avatar, Double-Digit Roll to see which Species they are (in the Bestiary — unless you already know), which will tell you which Celestial they are possessed by (in their description under Wells: God — or you could roll for or choose a different one for the Being in question; see the Celestials section of this Guidebook).

Choose or roll D10:

 **1-** Try to Capture it. If you succeed, see "Dealing with Captured Beings", later in this section. If you fail, you can roll or decide whether to keep trying or roll for a new Terrain/move on to another Space.

 **2-** Try to Befriend it. If you succeed, it joins your party as a playable character; roll for Standard XP. If you fail, you can roll or decide whether to keep trying, or wait for the roll for a new Terrain/move on to another Space.

 **3 or 4-** Attack it (give it a chance to counter-Attack after; they are played by the Scribe). If you succeed in scoring a hit, roll for Battle XP. Remove at least one Health Point from them to complete the task, although you can keep going until you kill it if you wish.  If you fail, you can decide whether to keep trying with your next Action or Turn, or roll for a new Challenge. If you kill it, you can Eat it (pg. 116), with varying benefits.

 **5 or 6-** Ask for a Thread. Flip a coin; Heads, the request is granted. Succeed, and roll for Standard XP. (If you don't want or can't use it, remember that Threads can be sold at the Occult Shop, or be Sold/Given to — or taken by — others. Unused Threads count for one Mass in your storage.)

 **7-** Ask for Information: roll the D10; get 9 or higher, and an Answer is given; roll for Standard XP unless otherwise instructed.

 **8 or 9-** See their Celestial's listing for a Special Task.

 **0/10** \- Leave it be

 

 **Dealing with Captured Beings  
**Excludes non-Jötunn Elementals and Disembodied Celestials.

 **Captured Simple or Fey  
**Choose or roll:

 **1, 3, 5, 7, or 9-** Try to Take a Thread. If successful, roll for Standard XP. If you want to keep the Being after, you must have it in a cage or aquarium, or have chains on it, then wait till the turn after to roll for a new Terrain/move to a another Space.

 **2, 4, 6, or 8-** Ask for Information: roll the D10; get 9 or higher, and an Answer is given; roll for Standard XP unless otherwise instructed. If you want to keep the Being after it's answered, you must have it in a cage or aquarium, or have chains on it, then wait till the turn after to roll for a new Terrain/move to a another Space.

 **0/10-** Eat it (see the Actions section of this Guidebook; if this roll is upsetting to you, please feel free to re-roll!). 

 **Captured Gifted, Firstborn/Demigod, or Gods  
**Choose or roll:

 **1, 4, or 7 -** Ask for Information: roll the D10; get 9 or higher, and an Answer is given; roll for Standard XP unless otherwise instructed. If you want to keep the Being after it's answered, you must have it in a cage or aquarium, or have chains on it, then wait till the turn after to roll for a new Terrain/move to a another Space.

 **2, 5, or 8 -** Search it. If you find something you like, try to Take it. If successful, roll for Standard XP.

 **3, 6, or 9 -** Try to Take a Thread. Succeed, and roll for Standard XP.

 **0/10-** Eat it (see the Actions section of this Guidebook; if this roll is upsetting to you, please feel free to re-roll!).

**Author's Note:**

> To read more about the world of the Gaiankind, check out [gaiankind.com](http://gaiankind.com)


End file.
